


Caught Between

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Breeding stand, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Teen Castiel, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think he’s waited long enough?” Michael’s voice came out in a low purr as he watched Castiel’s eyes seeking him out as another desperate sound slipped from his lips. “It’s been hours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Castiel: 17  
> Michael: 25  
> Lucifer:24

Castiel gasped and twisted on the sheets trying to get some kind of relief. “ _Please_.” It was broken and nearly sobbed out. “ _Alphas, please_.” He tugged on the bindings around his wrists but they held tight. Slick was soaking the sheets under him and causing them to cling to his bare skin as he continued to get further and further into his Heat.

“Look at that beautiful flush, Michael.” Lucifer prowled closer to the bed as he allowed his eyes to trail over his little brother’s shaking form. He took in the spreader bar holding Castiel’s legs apart and the bindings keeping Castiel from touching himself.

The air was thick with arousal, heatscent and slick.

“Please please please.” Castiel’s eyes were bright Omega gold and glazed over with pure need. He was far too gone in his Heat, still untouched since Michael had caught the change in his scent, to be aware of anything other than the insatiable need to be full. “I need—” he thrashed and whined deep in his throat. More slick leaked out and Castiel clenched around nothing.

Need was burning through his body and twisting inside him. Every single instinct had his body straining towards the heavy scent of Alpha coming from both of his older brothers.

Another sob escaped when Lucifer stepped away from the bed without touching and Michael remained safely away from Castiel. The oldest Alpha was currently sprawled in one of the chairs in the bedroom as he watched with glowing eyes.

“Do you think he’s waited long enough?” Michael’s voice came out in a low purr as he watched Castiel’s eyes seeking him out as another desperate sound slipped from his lips. “It’s been hours.”

Lucifer hummed in thought and observed how Castiel continued to strain towards them. Each sound that escaped his lips was needier than the last. “What do you want, little brother?” Lucifer stepped closer to the bed once more and reached out a hand towards Castiel to stroke it along heated skin.

Castiel twisted to bare his neck for his older brother and released a low sound when Lucifer didn’t press closer. “Knot.” He managed the one word and Lucifer grinned wickedly in response. “Please, Alpha, please!”

“Do you want to be full? Do you want to get fucked at both ends, baby brother?” his lips curled when Castiel rapidly nodded his head.

“Yes yes yes yes.” He strained towards Lucifer and growled when the Alpha stepped away once more. “ _Alpha._ ”

Castiel was too focused on Lucifer that he missed Michael rising from his seat and walking towards him. “Since you’ve been so good for us.” Michael reached out to remove Castiel’s spreader bar and slowly he freed Castiel’s wrists.

It only took seconds before Michael had a needy, naked Omega pressing against him. Castiel’s fingers dug into Michael’s arms and he shoved his face right against his brother’s neck. “Are you going to be able to get him on the breeding bench?” Lucifer arched a brow at Michael and Castiel.

Michael easily maneuvered the distance from the edge of the bed to the breeding stand Lucifer had ecstatically set up earlier. He pressed Castiel down onto the padded bench and quickly set about securing him until Castiel’s legs and arms were strapped down. “There.” He stepped away and idly trailed over the swell of Castiel’s ass.

The whining and begging started up once again when they didn’t immediately start fucking Castiel.

“I think waiting when he smells like that is the hardest part.” Lucifer ran his fingers through Castiel’s dark hair and grinned as he tapped the side of the Omega’s mouth. “Open up.”

Castiel’s mouth dropped open as Lucifer pulled his head into a good position and guided his cock inside with a low groan. Lips sealed around him as Lucifer gave a few lazy thrusts, watching Michael twisting his fingers inside Castiel’s ass, before he gripped the Omega’s head and started up a quicker pace.

He knew the instant Michael had pressed inside by the way Castiel moaned around him and started trying to fuck himself back on Michael’s cock. “Fuck…if our parents could see you now.” Lucifer could see the way Michael was pistoning his hips forward quickly, seeking a quick knotting and the pleasure of release. “Caught between your two older brothers’ cocks. So greedy for it. Such a little knotslut aren’t you?”

Lucifer wished he had a better view of the way Castiel’s throat was bulging around his large cock but the Alpha knew he’d have plenty of time to see such a sight later. There would be more than enough time.

“He’s going to look even better swollen with child.” Michael’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hips as he kept snapping his own forward quicker and quicker, feeling the building pressure of a growing knot. “Going to fuck him full of babies.”

“Are you going to breed him, Michael?” Lucifer’s own knot was swelling and starting to catch on Castiel’s teeth. He changed the grip on Castiel’s head and changed his thrusts to short, quicker ones until his knot grew too large to come back out of the perfect wet, heat surrounding him.

Castiel’s mouth stretched wide open as his knot lodged behind Castiel’s teeth.

Lucifer moaned as his release shot down Castiel’s throat and the Omega scrambled to swallow. Some of his come leaked out of the corners of Castiel’s mouth and ran down his chin but Lucifer was too lost in his own pleasure to think much of it.

Instead he kept lazily rocking his hips forward while the sound of Michael’s increasing moans and the slap of skin against skin filtered into the air. He barely looked up in time to see Michael knotting Castiel’s ass or the way his older brother strained not to surge forward to bite the back of Castiel’s neck.

They stayed tied inside Castiel until first Lucifer’s knot shrunk and then Michael’s. Come and slick stained the backs of Castiel’s thighs, some managing to drop onto the floor as Michael stared. Slowly he reached forward to spread Castiel’s cheeks and Lucifer could only grin at the sight.

“Look how sloppy he is.” He reached out to thumb the puffy rim, “Can’t wait to see the mess after a few knottings.” Michael stepped away to collect Castiel’s plug before he slowly started to work the large glass plug inside.

The press of it had Castiel’s mouth dropping open and a low sound escaping until it sat snug inside Castiel, keeping him open and ready for his next knotting.

They alternated between who fucked Castiel’s mouth and who had his ass, tugging the exhausted Omega off the breeding stand to eat and sleep until he was whining for another knotting. “You’re a mess, little Omega.” Lucifer grinned as his cock slipped free and come seemed to gush out of Castiel’s sloppy, puffy hole. “But you look perfect. All well fucked and properly knotted at both ends.”

Michael made a sound of agreement as he pressed his fingers inside the mess and moved them around until Castiel released a broken moan at the touch to his prostate. “Smell that, Lucifer?” he asked softly even as his fingers withdrew and he pressed the large plug back into place to keep the majority of their come inside. “Our little brother has caught with his first proper breeding.” He reached out and stroked his fingers down Castiel’s back in silent praise as Lucifer’s eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

“I think we should fuck him a few more times. To make sure he’s bred.”

Michael’s eyes glinted with amusement as he glanced at Castiel before looking back at Lucifer, “You make an excellent point.”

He easily hauled Castiel’s limp form up and draped him back over the breeding bench, almost cheerfully securing Castiel back down, as Lucifer prowled around the stand staring at Castiel’s pliant form with a predatory gaze.

 


End file.
